


Good Start

by SanityIsSubjective



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Light Angst, Post ME:A, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanityIsSubjective/pseuds/SanityIsSubjective
Summary: Suvi thought things looked so promising the first time Scott Ryder came on board.Oh, she was very, very wrong.





	Good Start

**Author's Note:**

> A iittle angsty bit about Scott and Sara, with Suvi being the one to knock some sense into them both.

Well... This was going about as well as she expected.

"I swear to God Scott!"

"Sara! Shut up and let me-"

Suvi turned down the volume on the comms. Kallo sat nearby, shaking his head as he monitored the readouts in front of him. "Are they always like this?"

Suvi sighed. "Not always. At least, I haven't seen it this bad."

A biotic blast could be heard from the comm, followed by Scott swearing. "Seriously Sara?!"

"Well get out of the way! What am I supposed to do, yell out every time I throw a Singularity?!"

Suvi pinched the bridge of her nose. Gil had not made enough of his home brew for her to deal with these two.

"Ow! Did you just shoot me?!"

"It was friendly fire!"

"'Friendly fire' my ass! You-"

Suvi turned off the comms. Things seemed so promising when Scott came aboard.

 

* * *

 

"Dr. Anwar?"

Suvi jumped at the voice, nearly dropping her data pad. A quick recovery and she turned to see a pair of very familiar eyes. On a very, _very_ unfamiliar face.

"Uh... hello?"

The man chuckled before extending his hand. "Scott. Scott Ryder."

_Ah_

"Oh!" Suvi reached for his hand. "Nice to meet you! Sara's told me so much about you!"

Scott grimaced as he let go. "And I'm sure it was all good things."

"...More or less."

Scott chuckled. "Well, she's told me a lot about you, too. All of her raving didn't do you justice though."

"Hey! Hand's off _little bro_!"

"Whoa!" Scott was suddenly yanked backwards as Sara Ryder entered the lab. "Hey! Easy on the injured guy!"

"Injured my ass," Sara muttered as she stood next to Suvi. "Don't let him fool you, he's not as charming as he thinks he is."

Suvi giggled as she watched Scott huff. _Oh yeah, they're twins._

"What, I can't get to know the ship's science officer?"

"Like how you're trying to get to know the second-in-command?" Sara replied, causing Scott to blush and look away.

_Definitely twins._

"Sara, be nice," Suvi wrapped herself around her girlfriend's arm.

"I am nice!" she replied as Scott snorted.

"Yeah, sure you are."

"You know-"

"So," Scott cut her off, "Dr. Anwar, I hear you've been leading the research team on Meridian."

"Please, call me Suvi. And yes, for now at least. I'm not sure what the Nexus has in mind for the Pathfinder team once things settle down."

"So you'll be staying on the ship?" he asked.

"Of course!" Suvi replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "There's just so much to see out there still! While Meridian is amazing, I can't imagine not being out there exploring Heleus."

Sara smirked at Suvi. "Oh! And of course being near you, love."

Sara chuckled. "Thanks, Suvi."

"Will you be staying on the ship, Scott?"

"Well I guess that depends," he replied, looking to Sara. "I was originally supposed to be part of the Pathfinder team, but..."

Sara snorted, "Like I'd let you be anywhere else."

Suvi smiled as she watched the two bicker back and forth. After everything Sara had been through, it was nice to see her so at ease. _Was this what she was like back in the Milky Way?_  she thought. _So carefree and without the weight of the galaxy on her shoulders?_

"...Suvi?"

Suvi snapped back to the conversation between the two Ryders. "I'm sorry, my mind wandered. What was that?"

Sara smiled at the other woman. "I asked if you wanted to go out in the Nomad tomorrow, show Scott around?"

"I'd love to," she replied. She'd take any chance to go back out into the wonder that was Meridian.

"Alright then, I'll catch up with you two tomorrow. Gonna go explore more of the ship," Scott saluted the two women before leaving the lab.

"Cora's in the kitchen!" Sara yelled after him. The two laughed as the comment caused Scott to stumble before quickly walking off.

  
\--------

"Quit whining."

Suvi turned the corner to the armory to see both Ryders putting on their armor.

"Easy for you to say, your armor fits."

Sara sighed and went over to Scott. "I told you, we're getting your new stuff fabricated. The crap we came to Andromeda with won't hold up out here." She reached down to adjust his leg guards. "It'll be a few days until it's ready. And we're not going to be out here long anyways."

Suvi watched as Scott began to fidget with his chest piece. "Doesn't make this any more comfortable."

Sara started to reply before she notice the other woman. "Oh good! I was wondering where you were off too."

"I wanted to grab a few things before we left. I have some monitoring equipment out there I'd like to check on, if we can."

"Sounds good," Sara smiled before handing Suvi a set of armor. "Get suited up and we'll head out."

Suvi began putting on her armor as Sara left. Since landing on Meridian Sara was adamant that she be protected anytime she went out. Apparently having Architects flying around was cause for concern. Suvi didn't necessarily blame her girlfriend for being so protective, but so far the Remnant they had run into had been benign. It led to a few... heated arguments between the two.

The arguments had ended rather peacefully. _In bed_ , Suvi thought, before shaking away the mental image. Suvi had agreed to wear the lightest armor on the ship and always be accompanied by two members of the ground team, in exchange for not having to carry a weapon. Ryder still had yet to teach her how to handle one, but Suvi would much prefer to be able to focus on the science part of her expeditions, and less so on the 'fighting for her life' part.

"You do this often?"

Suvi blinked before remembering Scott was also in the room. "Not as much as Sara, but enough to know the motions, I suppose."

Scott chuckled. "Good to know she's overprotective of everyone, not just me."

"Well she's not wrong. There's still a lot of Remnant out there. They haven't attacked anyone, but I've seen what happens when they do."

"Yeah, seems like everyone has," Scott muttered as he adjusted his armor once more.

Suvi looked at the man. "Don't worry, Scott. There's tons more things in Andromeda that'll try to kill us."

Scott laughed and turned towards her. "I guess that's true. I just want to get out there and see it."

"Well," Suvi replied as she motioned towards the door, "Meridian's as good a place as any to start."

  
\--------

  
"...So..." Sara started.

Suvi smiled as she finished taking off her shoes. The two were readying for bed, the long day finally catching up to them both.

"So."

"Sooo..." Sara sat down next to Suvi on the bed. "What'd you think about Scott?"

"You mean what'd I think of the few seconds I spent with him before you came barging in?" Suvi smirked.

Sara cleared her throat. "My brother can be... annoying. To anyone, but particularly to someone I like."

Suvi giggled before taking Sara's hand. "I like him. I can see the resemblance."

"Ouch. I feel like that was a personal attack."

"But he's not my favorite Ryder," Suvi placed a kiss on her love's cheek before standing.

"Well that's good to know."

Suddenly Suvi was nervous. "What does he think about me?"

Sara looked at her without saying anything. Several moments passed in silence.

Now Suvi was _really_ nervous.

"...Sara?"

"Do you know how many times I had to tell my brother that you were spoken for?"

Suvi let out a relieved laugh. "Oh?"

"Yeah. It was a lot, in case you were wondering. Also had to remind him he has the wrong _parts_. Twice. I think it's the accent."

"Ah, so it works on _both_ Ryders, then?"

"Yes," Sara replied, pulling Suvi down to the bed with her. "But you'd better only use that power on me."

Suvi grinned as she leaned over the Pathfinder. "I think I can do that."

  
\--------

"This... is awesome."

Scott stood at the helm of the Tempest as they left Meridian. With Harry and Lexi giving the okay for Scott to go (lightly) into the field, the crew decided to take a trip to Eos. Sara figured it was about time to introduce her brother to their first colony.

"Just wait until we get to Eos," Sara smirked. "That's when the fun will really begin.

"So, what's the plan? Take out a Kett base? Gonna show me what one of those 'fiend' things looks like?"

"...No," Sara replied. "We're going on a tour of Prodromos, just some sight-seeing."

"Seriously?" Scott turned to face her. "I've been cooped up on a ship for how long now? I wanna get out there!"

"And you will," Sara stated, "once you're up to speed. When's the last time you even fired a weapon?"

"When the Kett took over the Hyperion, remember?" Scott snapped. "I was good enough then."

Scott stomped out of the bridge, the doors whooshing behind him. Suvi and Kallo remained at their seats, having witnessed the whole thing. They glanced at each other before Kallo cleared his throat. "Boards are green, Pathfinder."

Sara sighed, "I'll be downstairs, let me know when we're thirty out."

 

* * *

  
Suvi could hear them arguing from the cargo ramp. By now the entire crew was aware of the... tensions between the two Ryders. Suvi made sure to clear out the cargo bay before they arrived. She was determined to put an end to this.

Sara and Scott continued to yell as they entered the Tempest.

"It's not my fault!"

"You can't just jump out there and try to take out everything!"

"Why, because I'm too weak?! Or because I'm not the Pathfinder?!"

"Enough!" Suvi shouted at the twins, their heads both whipping around at the sudden outburst. "You two cannot keep fighting!"

"We're not fighting," Sara started, "we're-"

Suvi silenced her with a glare.

"I know yer both angry, and you each have a lot to be angry about, but you can't keep doing this!"

"I-"

"No Scott," she shifted her glare to the other Ryder. A small part of her was very satisfied to see him shrink back. She sighed. "I know yer upset that you couldn't be out there with us sooner. And I know you feel like yer not as strong as you should be, but you've been through so much, you have to give yerself time to heal. And there's nothing you could've done about waking up sooner, so why keep dwelling on it?"

She turned to Sara. "And you. You can't keep treating him like he's made out of glass! He was in the Alliance too, right?"

"...Yeah, but-"

"Sara," she cut her off, "Scott is a soldier, he's not helpless. Instead of getting mad that you can't protect him, why not try to actually do something to help him get better?"

"...It's not just that..."

"I know," Suvi sighed. "But you can't keep blaming yerself, love."

Scott turned to Sara. "Blame for what?"

Sara sighed and looked at her feet. "The only reason I'm even in this position is because I woke up first. If they'd gotten you first, or sooner, then..."

"Then you think I'd be Pathfinder?"

Sara was silent, refusing to lift her head. She paused before shrugging.

"Well that's... dumb."

Sara glared at her twin.

"You're Pathfinder because you can lead people. You're smart and know what you're doing. Or, at least you have a vague idea. And, hell, who knows, if they tried to get me out first we still could have hit the Scurge. Then we'd be down two Ryders."

Sara sighed and looked at the ground. "You don't know that."

"And neither do you. You know I don't blame you for that, right?"

The two Ryders stood in silence, neither looking at the other.

"Plus, now you can actually say you're older than me and it be true."

The comment caused Sara to snort. She turned to face Scott. "So, you still gonna get mad when I call you 'little brother'?"

Scott smiled before pulling her into a hug. "Always."

"Fine. Then maybe I'll start assuming you're made of more durable stuff."

"Hey, they build us Ryders well."

Suvi smiled as she watched the two siblings. There were definitely more fights ahead of them, but at least they were off to a good start.


End file.
